Last Call
by EmLove
Summary: Alice is forced to move in with an aunt she's never met and attend a new school where she knows only Emmett and Rose, whom she met upon her arrival. Just as she starts her life over, her past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I super duper love Alice and Jasper, and they need more stories. (: **

**Thus, my Alice and Jasper story.**

**Enjoy!**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**APOV**

"_Last call for Flight 28 to Los Angeles, California. Please bring your tickets to the counter."_

I sighed, took one last look around the airport, and gave the woman behind the desk my ticket. She checked it over, probably making sure I wasn't some terrorist, and I thought about everything I was leaving behind.

"Miss? Your ticket?" The woman behind the counter interrupted my thoughts, giving me a weird look.

I grabbed my ticket, ignoring the giggling of two girls behind me, and entered the long hallway onto the plane.

As I was making my way down the hall, I kept thinking about why I was leaving my home to this stranger who never even cared about me. What would she even want with me? Did she even know I was coming? I wondered if I would even like California.

I boarded the plane and looked for my seat. I made my way down the aisle towards 11B. I was craning my neck around a rather tall guy in front of me, trying to find my spot.

"Oof! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologized to the guy in front of me.

He let out a booming laugh. "Maybe I need a sign on my back. Don't worry, it happens a lot!"

I laughed with him. He seemed like a pretty nice guy. I noticed he had stopped in front of Row 11. I had a sneaky suspicion about this. "Are you sitting in 11A?"

"Yeah, I am! It looks like we're going to be plane buddies!" He helped me put my luggage in up above and sat down with me. "Why are you heading to Los Angeles?"

"I'm moving out here," I said.

"That's great!" Was it really? I didn't think so. "What school are you going to?"

"Um, John Marshall High School."

"I go there too! You can meet my friends. They're great and I can see you getting along with them."

"You think so?" I asked. "It'll be really great to know some people before I go to school. I would hate for everybody to think I was a freak!" He laughed at me again.

"You look like a pixie, I doubt anyone could think you were anymore of a freak." I glared at him and did the most mature thing I could do, I stuck my tongue out at him. This, of course, sent him into another uproar causing the entire two rows in front, behind and to the side of us to turn and stare at us.

"Stop it!" I hissed. It was bad enough I got called a pixie, but now everyone else on the plane knew I looked like one. I smacked the guy in the arm, but it ended up hurting my own hand. "Ow! Oh my gosh, ow!"

He looked at me, amazed. "You are a freak. You'll fit right in with us!"

It was then that I realized I knew nothing about this guy, even though I felt completely comfortable around him.

"I realized I have no idea who you are. I think introductions are in order!" He said, "I'm Emmett Cullen." He held out his hand for me to shake.

I took it. "Alice Brandon. Nice to meet you." He shook my hand and nearly crushed my hand. "Emmett! My hand!"

"Whoops! Sorry, pixie. I forgot how strong I was." He flexed him muscles and I giggled at him.

"Are you laughing at me? I really don't think you should do that…" He gave me an evil look and I shrank away from him. "Just kidding!" He laughed.

I let out the breath I was holding and glared at him. "What a mean thing to do, Emmett!" He shrugged and let out a yawn.

"Man, I am tired. Wake me up when we're there." With that said, he fell asleep. I chuckled and looked out the window, wondering what was waiting for me when we landed.

"_Ladies and gentlemen we are twenty minutes away from landing. The weather in Los Angeles is sunny and it's 87 degrees outside. Thank you for flying with AirTran." _The captain said over the intercom.

I looked over at Emmett and saw he was still sleeping. I poked at him and he let out a grunt, but didn't wake. I poked another time, but this time it was harder. He shifted a little bit. I poked him one last time as hard as I could without hurting myself and he said up with a jerk.

"I didn't do it!" He shouted. The people next to us gave us a peculiar look. I giggled at him. "Damn, Alice. You really know how to wake a guy up."

"We're about to land, just thought you should know." I shrugged.

_Ding! _The light for your seatbelt came on and I knew we were about to land. This was my least favorite part. I closed my eyes and clutched the arm of my chair.

"Don't freak out, it'll be okay. We are not going to crash and die. I know we won't." I muttered to myself.

I felt Emmett's curious gaze on my face. I opened one of my eyes and simply said, "I hate landing." He nodded and I closed my eyes again. However, I felt his hand take mine and I felt reassured. I knew I could grip it as tightly as I could. It wouldn't hurt him one bit.

The plane was nearing the ground and I felt a great bump as the plane's wheels touched the ground. I squeezed Emmett's hand tightly and wished for the best. To my relief, the plane slowed down and taxied towards the boarding station.

I let go of Emmett's hand and let out a big sigh. "Thanks, Em. I might have died without you."

He smiled at me. "I doubt you would of, but I'm glad to be of service."

We got off the plane and headed towards the baggage claim.

"Is anyone waiting for you?" Emmett asked me.

I shrugged. "I think so." We got off the escalators and headed towards Carousel 4, where I saw a large sign that said, Alice Brandon. "Yeah, right there. The big sign that nobody could possibly miss." Emmett laughed at my sarcasm. "Whose waiting for you?"

"I hope Rose. I haven't seen her in weeks!" His eyes went off into the distance and I was sure he was imagining her.

I waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Emmett? Calling Emmett Cullen!"

He snapped out of his trance and smiled at me sheepishly. "Sorry, I just miss her so much." I looked at him, slightly confused. "She's my girlfriend, probably the best girlfriend out there. I count my lucky stars everyday she puts up with me."

"I hope she's here then." I said. All of a sudden, a thin figure ran past me and nearly tackled Emmett.

"Emmett!" She screamed, hugging the lights out of him. He hugged her right back, probably not as tightly, not wanting to harm her.

He pulled back and gazed at her lovingly. "Hey, Rosie, I sure did miss you."

She smiled at him from under her eye lashes. "That's an understatement, considering I missed you more than you would ever know."

They just gazed at each other and I turned away, feeling like I was intruding. I continued my search for my luggage. I had just spotted my bag when Emmett turned towards me.

"Alice, this is Rose. Rose, this is Alice." He introduced.

I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Rose. Emmett wouldn't shut up about you for the longest time."

She took my hand. "He's such a goofy," She said affectionately, "It's very nice to meet you. I'm impressed you put up with him the whole way here."

I giggled. "Me too." The guy carrying the large sign walked up to me. I looked at him.

"Alice Brandon?" I nodded, "Time to go." He grabbed my bags from me and started to walk away.

"See you guys at school!" I said, walking backwards for a bit, before turning around and starting a whole new life.

I followed the driver all the way out to a black Towns Car. He popped open the trunk and maneuvered my luggage into the trunk. He closed the trunk and opened the backdoor for me, motion for me to get in. He went to the drivers' side and started the car.

As he pulled out of his parking I asked him where we were going.

"We're heading to your aunt's house. She only lives a couple miles away from the school you will be attending so you can get a glimpse of it as we pass by."

I was satisfied with his answer and leaned back, looking out the window at my new home. We stayed on the highway for the longest time, taking multiple exits until we took our last one called World Ways. We passed by the high school, and it appeared pretty normal, but I would have to wait until actually attending the school to pass my judgment.

The driver was correct when he said my aunt only lived a couple miles away from the school. He pulled into a turn around driveway and I gasped when I saw the house.

It had clay walls and there was a small fountain by the front door, which was framed with a huge building. There were two garages facing each other, and plants surrounding the building. It was beautiful. I couldn't believe I was going to live here.

I got out of the car, slightly blinded by the sun, and stood there gaping at the house.

"Miss?" I jerked back into reality and looked at the driver. "Time to go inside."

I took a huge breath and walked in, waiting for what would happen next.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Soo?**

**What do you think? Good beginning?**

**Let me know what y'all think!**

**Picture of the house on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight nor any of the songs I might mention. :/**

**Thanks for the reviews! Let's go for some more, ya?**

**APOV**

I walked into the house, my breath catching. It was even more beautiful inside. There were hardwood floors and the walls were painted a nice tan shade and artwork hung everywhere. The whole house gave off a very put together vibe, but I felt comfortable at the same time.

"Your bedroom is up the stairs, second door on the right." I squealed and raced up the stairs. I reached my bedroom door and flung it open. My mouth dropped in amazement. There was no way this was my room!

The walls were painted a dark purple and the bed was pushed up against the far wall. It had a metal frame around it with a funky chandelier hanging in the middle of it. My sheets were black and white with a cool design on them. There was a black wardrobe right beside it There was a huge window where I could look out with dark purple curtains. Adjacent to my bed was a dressing table with an oval mirror to use. The floor was white carpet with multiple rugs everywhere.

The whole room screamed me. I had no idea how anybody knew me well enough to put together a room like that.

"Do you like it?" A voice asked from behind, scaring the crap out of me. I jumped about three feet in the air and whirled around to see who would have the decency to do that to me.

I turned around and saw one of the most gorgeous guys leaning against my doorframe. He had blonde hair and these brilliant green eyes. His body looked pretty toned, too. I was pretty sure I was drooling.

"You gave me a heart attack," I scowled.

He laughed quietly. "I'm pretty sure I knocked first." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh," I said embarrassed, "I guess I was just caught up in admiring my room."

"I noticed." He replied.

"Wait. Not to seem rude or anything, but who are you and why are you in my aunt's house?" I inquired.

"Well, your aunt is a friend of my mom's. She asked me to come by and see how you were while she was at work. Oh, she said she was sorry she couldn't be here when you arrived." He answered.

I nodded at his answer. "You still didn't tell me your name." I said, almost flirtatiously.

The guy moved closer to me, which kind of freaked me out, but his beauty was breath taking.

"It's James."

"It's a nice name," I whispered. He was about an inch away from me. I tilted my head up, he was really tall. He started to lean towards me and I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as my door flew open. I hadn't realized it had shut.

"Whoops, my bad," A kid about my age said, looking pointedly at James.

I gazed at him. If James was gorgeous, this guy was beyond words gorgeous. He had light blonde hair that curled. His blue eyes seemed to pierce into my soul. He looked pretty toned too.

"How about trying not to interrupt anything," James practically growled at him. I looked up at him. What was his problem with this guy?

"I didn't realize I was interrupting anything," His words dripped with bitterness. "I'll just get back to work."

"That would be a wise thing to do." James hissed at him. The guy left the room and all the warm air seemed to be sucked out with him.

I stared at the door, wondering what the heck just happened.

"Sorry about that," James said smoothly, "He sometimes forgets his place."

I put my hands on my hips. "What is his place?" I challenged him.

"Jasper is a simple gardener. He takes care of you aunt's lawn and flowers. I have no idea why he was even in your house." James said.

All I caught was his name. Jasper. I liked it. What really bugged me was that James was being so arrogant. Did it really matter that Jasper kept my aunt's lawn? Wait, it was _my _lawn now too. Jasper worked for me. Weird. That I did not like.

I then realized that James was still in my room. I looked at him, then my suitcase, and then back at him.

He seemed to get the message quite easily. "I'll let you unpack. Call me if you need me for anything."

He left my room and I heard him walk out my door. I looked out my window and watched him drive away in a shiny, probably brand new, Mercedes. It seemed like everyone drove nice cars around here.

I turned back to my room and decided to start unpacking. The house seemed too quiet for me so I plugged my iPod into my speakers and put it on shuffle.

I was dancing along to Music is My Boyfriend by Skye Sweetnam when I heard the door downstairs open. Curious to know who it was, I shut off my music and crept to the stairs.

I peered over the edge and looked down to see a very posh looking woman standing in the hallway on her cell phone.

"Yes, I know that, but my niece is arriving today. I can't exactly let her settle in alone, can I?" There was a pause, and even from all the way upstairs I could hear the muffled voice. They must have said something that upset my aunt because she replied stiffly, "Obviously you have no compassion." And hung up her phone sighing.

I decided to make my presences known and bounced down the stairs. My aunt looked at me in surprise.

"My flight landed early," I explained.

"Ah. Good thing I sent Albert there early." I nodded my head in agreement.

We both stood there for a minute, slightly awkward.

"Did James come by? I asked him to, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no, it was fine. He seemed perfectly alright to me," I chirped.

"That's good. He's usually around with his mother, so I'm glad you guys get along." She said. "Are you unpacked?"

"Almost, but I'm kind of tired so I figured I would finish it off tomorrow." I said. "I think I might lay out by the pool for a bit, Ms. Brandon."

My aunt held up her hand. "I know I haven't talked to you or kept in touch, but please, call me Aunt Karen, or just Karen if you prefer."

I smiled up at her. "Okay, Aunt Karen." I headed upstairs and changed into my bathing suit. I grabbed a towel on my way down and slid open the glass doors to reveal a kidney shaped pool.

I put my towel on the first chair I saw and laid down on it. The sun's rays beat on my skin and there was a slight breeze that rustled the trees just so. I was listening to the rhythm of this as I slowly fell into a slumber.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

I slowly woke up to an odd snipping noise. What the heck was it?

I groggily looked around, trying to figure out my surroundings. I knew I was at my aunt's house, but where was that snipping noise coming from?

I craned my neck around, even stood up on my tiptoes to find the mysterious noise. Then, I heard a chuckle. I whipped around and saw Jasper, holding a pair of hedge clippers.

I hit myself on the forehead, feeling very stupid.

This, of course, made him laugh again. "What's so funny?' I demanded.

"You," He said, in between his laughter.

I glared at him until he finally stopped. "Are you done now?" I snapped at him. I hated being laughed at.

"No need to overreact, Ms. Brandon," He sneered. I stared up at him. I had forgotten he worked for my aunt, and hearing him call me that just sounded wrong.

"It's the twentieth century. You can call me Alice, you know." I said, somewhat sarcastic.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," he snapped at me, "I called you Ms. Brandon because I didn't know your first name."

I felt myself turn red. "I didn't mean for it to sound that way." I mumbled at his shoes.

"Whatever, you're just a spoiled brat, who thinks that you're better than everyone else." He sneered.

"No, I'm no—" I started to say.

"Save it. I have to finish your bushes, princess." He turned and left me standing there.

I felt horrible. I hadn't meant to sound spoiled, nor did I mean to offend him. I was trying to be friends and I ended up making an even larger mess out of it. There had to be a way to make it up to him.

Jasper and I were going to be friends.

**So, thus ends the second chapter. Should I do a chapter in Jasper's point of view?**

**Let me know your ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's an update! **

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**APOV**

I woke up feeling refreshed the next morning. The sun beamed through my open window as I stretched my arms high above my head and I swung my feet over the edge of my bed. I placed my feet on the floor and shuffled groggily towards the bathroom. I hopped into the shower and let the hot jets massaged out the knots from the long plane ride.

I stepped out of the shower and bounced to my wardrobe and shifted through all my clothes before remembering I still hadn't unpacked all my clothes. Deciding to unpack the rest of my clothes first, I put on a pair of jean shorts and an old t-shirt. I put on my music and started sorting my clothes. Before long I was singing along with the music and dancing my way across the room. I finished unpacking and headed down the staircase towards the kitchen.

I walked into the brightly lit room and the smell of bacon filled my nostrils. Albert was seated at the counter reading the newspaper with a cup of steaming coffee by his right hand. Albert glanced up as I entered the room. He nodded towards the stove,

"There's bacon in the frying pan and toast in the toaster. Help yourself."

I headed towards the stove and picked up a plate next to it.

"Thanks. Where's my aunt?" I asked casually picking out a couple pieces of bacon.

"She regrettable had to go into work. There's a big project coming up she's in charge of and couldn't get off of work today." Albert responded from behind the newspaper. "I'll be around today if you need anything."

"I'll keep that in mind," I munched a piece of peanut butter toast, "I'll just stay around here today. Maybe take a walk to get familiar with the neighborhood."

Albert grunted from behind the newspaper. "Enjoy yourself."

I walked out onto the patio with the rest of my toast and bacon and gazed around the scenery in front of me. The hot sun shone down on the buildings creating long shadows over the rest of the city. There were cars crowding the roads and people milling on the sidewalks on cell phones or chatting with the people next to them. The air was hot and I would see the heat rising from the sidewalks and roads. I continued admiring the scenery when from below the patio I heard the gate creak open. I quickly glanced down and saw Jasper enter. Remembering my plan to make amends with him I rushed into the house, put away my plate and hurried down to the pool area.

I found him right where he had left me the other day. His back was to me as he worked on trimming the bushes. I cleared my throat as loud as I could and he stopped his actions as he turned towards me.

His face registered shock and then grew hard as he looked at me.

I stared into his brilliant blue eyes before timidly saying, "Hey."

He continued to look at me and I grew uncomfortable under his glare. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. After about a minute of awkward silence I started rambling,

"I'm really sorry about yesterday. I had no idea that I had offended you and I certainly didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. I really want to just forget it and move on and be friends. I mean if you're okay with that. If you're not okay with that then we won't be friends and I'll leave you alone, but I want to—''

"Stop talking."

I immediately shut up and stared up at him in shock. He was looking down at me in utter annoyance. He turned back towards the bushes and I continued to look at his back as he started working again. I took his action as his way of rejecting my offer and defeated, I headed back to the house. I was about to reach the sliding glass door when he spoke.

"I accept your apology." I turned back towards his direction smiling. He quickly glanced at me and then back at the shears in his hands, "but we can't be friends. We're just too different." My smile quickly faded from my face. I couldn't believe it. What century were we in? Did it really matter if he worked for me?

"Why not?" I demanded.

"It just won't work, okay? Just let it go." He said shortly before going back to work. I knew that was the final word and dragged my feet across the stone and pulled open the door.

I trudged up the stairs and flopped into my bed. I had no idea what was up with Jasper. How come we can't be friends? I'm not that bad of a person and this house isn't even mine. I just arrived here. He doesn't even know me or who I was or where I was even from! I let out a frustrated sigh as I stared up at my ceiling, my eyes starting to slowly close…

I woke to a sharp knock on my door. I blearily struggled to get upright as the knocking continued. I stumbled to the door and opened it to find my aunt behind the door.

"Oh! Where you sleeping? I'm sorry. I just got home from work and wondered if you possibly wanted to eat with me, but you can go back to sleep if you want to…" She trailed off.

I realized my aunt was making an effort to make my stay here comfortable and I decided that she had no say over the matter so I shouldn't hold anything against her.

"No! I would love to. If I go back to sleep I won't be able to sleep at all tonight."

Aunt Karen beamed down at me. "Lovely! How about some fish on the grill tonight? I'll get George to make it."

"Sure, sounds good." I replied. I wondered who George was. I hadn't seen him this morning, but if he was the cook then he must have made my breakfast. I was curious as to who he was and was looking forward to finding out.

"I'll let you wake up and Albert will come up when dinner is ready." She turned around and headed back down the hall. I heard her heels clack down the stairs and I walked back into my room for the bathroom.

I splashed some cold water on my face and brushed my hair. I changed my clothes before deciding to take a walk before dinner.

I bounced down the stairs and called out to my aunt. "I'm going to take a quick walk. I'll be back in ten minutes!"

"All right, but be safe!" She called back to me.

I opened the front door and walked down the driveway to the street. The sun was just beginning to set and there were deep shadows covering the sidewalks. A slight breeze blew against me and I shivered slightly. _I should have brought a jacket, _I scolded myself. I continued down the block hugging my arms across my body. I quickly crossed the street to a full of different businesses. I noticed the buildings looked a little shabby but didn't think anything of it.

The sound of a can rolling across the ground broke the silence. I jumped at the sound but mentally chided myself for being so jumpy. The sky got slightly darker and I decided that maybe it was time to head back. I was getting more nervous by the minute and I quickened my pace until I was almost jogging. Suddenly, there was another shadow joining mine and I started to run. My heart was pounding as the footsteps started to get louder as whoever was behind me started to catch up. A hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. I screamed but a large hand clapped over my mouth.

"Shut up!" The male voice hissed. I struggled against his vice like grip but found myself failing. I started to panic as two more people closed in on me and my captor. A sweet smelling cloth covered my mouth. My eyes felt heavy as my body began to go limp. From the haze of my vision I heard a shout as a body appeared out of nowhere and my captor dropped me. As I lay on the ground I could hear shouts and a scuffle. All of a sudden it was quiet and I felt somebody drop beside me. The person pulled me into an upright position.

"Come on, you have to get up. I need to get you back. Come on," The person begged me. After a couple minutes, I felt myself lifted off the ground and everything went black.


End file.
